La Vitácora de Nami&Luffy
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Colección de One Shots, de momentos a veces dramáticos, a veces divertidos de nuestra pareja favorita XD - Entrada I: Ahora mismo no necesitas ser mi Capitán, Luffy
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas -y chicos-

Les traigo la versión en español de mi colección de Oneshots de mi fic Luffy&Nami's love Log, que esta en ingles, por ahi me estuvieron comentando que lo leían con el traductor de google, y que horror, traduce espantoso, por lo que me di a la tarea de traducirlo yo misma para todos los lectores de habla hispana

Dependiendo de si veo interes en esta serie de fics (lease reviews y comentarios bonitos :P), será si me animo a traducir las otras partes, ok? es un trato XD

* * *

><p><strong>La Vitácora de Nami&amp;Luffy<br>**Una colección de One Shots Luna  
>Entrada I: Ahora mismo, no necesitas ser mi capitán.<p>

Nami despertó algo sobresaltada al escuchar el anuncio hecho en el altavoz del mástil principal, algo desorientada -ya que su mente seguía adormecida- le tomó a su cerebro varios segundos procesar que no estaban, de hecho, bajo ataque.

"Tierra a la vista!" Había sido el anuncio de Zoro momentos atrás.

La joven mujer sonrió, sabiendo que el hombre que dormía sobre su pecho se pondría feliz al escuchar esto, incluso si la luz tenue que entraba a través de la ventanilla de la habitación indicaba que era aún muy temprano para levantarse. Se tomó un momento para observarle, la cabeza de él actualmente descansando sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, un brazo perezoso sobre su pecho y una pierna entrelazada entre las de ella y por último un delgado trazo de saliva colgando de su boca y cayendo sobre el hombro de ella. Incluso así, sería hipócrita por parte de Nami asquearse por esto, considerando que la noche anterior habían compartido todo tipo de fluidos sin disgusto alguno, además, se veía tan adorable durmiendo así.

Nami se preguntó cómo era posible que Zoro hubiese divisado una isla, ya que la noche anterior, cuando echaron ancla nada podía verse a lo lejos, pero después de todo, había sido una tarde lluviosa y gris, por lo que la posibilidad de que al aclararse el clima también hubiera sido más fácil ver tierra a lo lejos.

Sacudió el hombro de su amante suavemente "Hey Luffy"

"Ng… mmm carne…." Susurró el adormilado.

"Luffy! Hay tierra a la vista!" Ella dijo con total alegría en la voz, después de todo, habían estado en altamar mucho tiempo y sabía perfectamente que su capitán estaba ansioso de una nueva aventura en una nueva isla. Luffy se incorporó como un rayo y trató de levantarse de la cama, enredándose con las sábanas en el proceso y cayendo al piso con un golpe seco en los tablones de madera, terminó boca abajo, con la mitad del cuerpo todavía enredado sobre la cama.

Nami se rió.

Por supuesto el hombre de goma ni sintió el golpe, se recuperó rápidamente y se levantó.

"De verdad Nami?" preguntó con una sonrisa enorme.

"Si! Zoro lo acaba de anunciar en el altavoz!" Ella se sentó en la cama, su torso desnudo descubierto sin vergüenza alguna y de la cintura para abajo apenas cubierta con una delgada sábana blanca de seda. Pensándolo bien… era Robin quien debía estar de guardia en ese momento, y era la razón por la cual Nami había podido compartir la habitación con su capitán. Pero que Zoro estuviera compartiendo el turno de guardia con Robin no era nada nuevo, con la excusa de que debía "entrenar" y de paso "hacerle compañía". Ja!

"Wooo! Gracias Nami!" Tomó el sombrero que estaba encima del vestidor de Nami y se lo aseguró en la cabeza, iba a salir corriendo de la habitación como un rayo cuando se detuvo, y saltó hacia Nami, besándola suavemente en los labios.

Ella sonrió, orgullosa que FINALMENTE había logrado meterle a golpes a esa cabeza de goma que era de mala educación y muy grosero salirse de la habitación sin más sin darle un beso de buenos días.

"Buenos días Nami, shishishishi!" su sonrisa era como siempre, amplia y sincera.

"Buenos días" respondió ella con simpleza pero devolviendo la sonrisa.

Y entonces el salió corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad, con Nami meneando la cabeza y sonriendo a la vez.

"Por el amor de Oda Luffy! Ve a ponerte algo de ropa!" el pobre Usopp gritó desde la cubierta, algo perturbado, no tanto por ver a Luffy desnudo, sino por pudor –del cual Luffy carecía la mayor parte del tiempo-

Nami sacudió la cabeza, su novio, había salido corriendo desnudo de la habitación, _otra vez._

Pasaría un tiempo antes de que tocaran tierra, suficiente como para que se tomaran duchas, se levara el ancla, se ajustaran las velas y que el desayuno fuera servido. Finalizando estas rutinas básicas de cada mañana todos se dirigieron hacia la proa del barco, donde la isla podía ya divisarse con más claridad.

"Pienso que es demasiado humo el que sale de esa isla" Comentó Zoro con seriedad, los brazos cruzados.

"Tal vez hay un SUPER incendio en el bosque o algo" dijo Franky desde su lugar en el timón.

Usopp tomó sus binoculares y ajustó el aumento hasta que pudo tener una vista clara de la costa, se sobresaltó al ver la escena, ya que sobre la arena los restos de varios barcos destruidos con humo aún saliendo de ellos podía verse, el tirador podía jurar que las formas desparramadas por todos lados eran de hecho, cuerpos.

Le dijo a todos lo que vio, y rápidamente comenzaron a tomar turnos con los binoculares, cada uno de ellos también sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo. Al final fue Zoro el que usualmente le recordaba discretamente a Luffy que era él quien tenía la decisión sobre lo que debían hacer quien habló primero.

"Al parecer hubo algún tipo de batalla aquí…. Desembarcamos? Capitán?" preguntó

Luffy frunció el seño y se ajustó el sombrero más firmemente sobre la cabeza, un brazo aferrado al rayo de sol superior de la figura de león del Sunny mientras pensaba, el también había visto los restos de la batalla, y cuanto más se acercaban mas cuerpos podían ser divisados y los vestigios de lo que había sido un puerto rudimentario de madera, sin embargo, cualquier peligro que hubiese habido, ya había pasado, solo la destrucción quedaba allí, y se sentía curioso acerca de quien la había provocado. En todo su camino a través del Nuevo Mundo, se habían topado con pequeñas islas devastadas por el paso del cruel Eustass Kidd, y algunas otras islas que antes protegía Barba Blanca, ahora habían sido consumidas por tripulaciones piratas que carecían de quien las controlara.

"Tomemos una mirada más de cerca" Anunció el capitán, y esas eran todas las palabras que necesitaba oír la tripulación, pronto, estaban atracando, recogiendo las velas y tirando el ancla mientras que el hedor y humo ya se hacía presente alrededor de ellos, haciendo difícil respirar.

Se horrorizaron de la escena que les recibió cuando llegaron a la costa, cuerpos en descomposición, desparramados, incluso con gaviotas ya comiendo de ellos, pedazos de lo que antes fueron orgullosos barcos piratas destruidos y a medio quemar, mástiles enterrados en la arena, aparejos rotos, cuerdas y velas rasgadas y quemadas hasta las cenizas… y el hedor…

Toda la tripulación se cubrió la nariz, Nami y Robin con las manos, Luffy con el dorso de su brazo, y los demás hacían lo posible por aguantar lo que veían, valientes o no, era un espectáculo macabro y espantoso.

"Que mierda pasó aquí" comentó Sanji observando un cuerpo al que le faltaba la mitad inferior, lo que podía distinguirse de su desfigurado torso eran unos tatuajes muy rudos y una complexión robusta y ancha.

"cre…creo que estos tipos eran piratas" Usopp dijo tratando de sonar confidente pero casi temblando de la impresión, nunca jamás había presenciado un campo de batalla tan sangriento, una carnicería tan atroz, y aunque Robin parecía que nada le impresionaba, ella por dentro, también estaba perturbada por lo que veía.

Luffy tenía una mirada demasiado seria en su rostro, el sospechaba… no, mejor dicho, sabía quien había hecho esto, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando encontró un par de cuerpos parcialmente derretidos, y el olor… el terrible hedor de sulfuro. Se paralizó donde estaba.

"Yo… yo sé quien hizo" anunció casi discretamente, sus ojos escondidos bajo el ala del sombrero de paja.

Ese hedor… nunca jamás podría olvidar ese olor tan terrible, jamás.

"Luffy?" preguntó Nami cuando notó lo tensos que estaban los hombros de su capitán.

Bilis casi le sube por la garganta a Luffy pero se aguantó, rígido como piedra, no podía dejar que ellos vieran… no podía dejar que ellos presenciaran lo perturbado que se sentía por lo que había a su alrededor.

"Que deberíamos hacer ahora, capitán" Preguntó Zoro, más como un intento de sacudir a Luffy de su trance que para recibir una orden, el sabía muy bien, tanto como Nami, que algo estaba mal con su capitán.

"Akainu" susurró Luffy con odio, "Solo Akainu haría algo como esto"

Nami se sobresaltó y se cubrió la boca con horror, sabía que Akainu había sido quien ejecutó a Ace frente a Luffy, de hecho toda la tripulación lo sabía, estaba escrito orgullosamente en el periódico que habían obtenido hacía casi tres años describiendo la guerra de Marine Ford.

Luffy ladeó el sombrero incluso más abajo, cubriendo su rostro casi hasta la nariz, un claro indicio de que se sentía perturbado, a continuación habló con un tono de voz serio, calmo y lento, "…escuchen todos… por favor denle a estos tipos un entierro apropiado… yo… necesito caminar un poco".

Sabía que le pedía a su tripulación una tarea horrible y difícil, pero no podía dejar a esa gente así allí, no porque le importase honrar a los muertos o algo así, sino porque sabía que Akainu disfrutaba de dejar trofeos de exposición, como para mostrar un ejemplo, y no dejaría que el almirante se saliera con la suya. El les ayudaría con la tarea si no fuera por el hecho de que sentí a que se iba quebrar en cualquier momento… ese hedor… no lo podía tolerar un segundo más.

Comenzó a alejarse.

"Luffy!" Protestó Nami, tomando un par de pasos en su dirección.

El no se volteó pero murmuró, "solo, Nami",

La forma en la que la rechazó dolió un poco, y Nami miró hacia el piso con labios delgados en preocupación, queriendo sólo seguirle. Sintió una cálida mano aferrarle el hombro como para brindarle un poco de consuelo y se volteó para encontrar a Sanji con un rostro adusto.

"Vamos Nami-san, Robin-chan, ustedes dos deben regresar al Sunny, no hay necesidad de que ustedes damas vean mas de este espectáculo horrible"

Nami caminó de mala gana hacia el barco, sus ojos nunca dejando la espalda de su amante que se alejaba a través de la costa.

Luffy de alguna forma pudo contenerse hasta que sintió que estaba a distancia suficiente, trepó por un cabo rocoso donde el mar golpeaba incesablemente contra las rocas y se sentó allí, en el peñasco mas alto, sus ojos nunca abandonando un punto al azar del horizonte, intentando buscar consuelo en las gotas frescas de agua salada que salpicaba sobre él y el viento marino, fresco.

Eso duró tan solo unos momentos, hasta que el viento decidió cambiar, trayendo con el asqueroso hedor de cuerpos en descomposición, humo, carne quemada y sulfuro que el no pudo evitar respirar. Se dobló en el piso mientras una ola de memorias le asaltaban la mente. Memorias de un campo de batalla sangriento, memorias del cuerpo moribundo de su único hermano que le quedaba en el mundo con un espantoso hoyo en su pecho, memorias de sangre que no era suya en sus manos. Comenzó a arrojar secamente sobre el mar que estaba debajo.

"_gracias por haberme amado…"_

Memorias que el nunca había olvidado pero que pensó que ya había superado comenzaron a reproducirse en su mente una y otra vez, y no podía concebir el porque! Si el había entrenado, se había vuelto fuerte! Podría enfrentarse a Akainu de igual a igual muy pronto, nunca más volvería a perder. Esta vez lo protegería TODO.

Lo que Luffy no sabía, es que el tipo de trauma que él había sufrido no desaparece de la noche a la mañana, y el hecho de visualizar una escena como la que acababa de ver podía desencadenar un episodio de angustia como el que estaba experimentando, la valentía y la fuerza de voluntad no tenían nada que ver. Cicatrices como esas siempre sanarían, como la que llevaba orgullosamente en el pecho, pero la pena de perder a un hermano de una manera tan cruel nunca se iría, no con el olor a sulfuro entrando en su nariz y ahogándole.

"AHHHHRRGGGGGGHHH!" gritó en rabia, en dolor, en angustia mental mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se doblaba en el suelo, su frente tocando la superficie porosa y dura de la roca.

A un par de cientos de metros de allí sobre la costa, todos escucharon el grito de pena y cerraron los ojos en silencioso apoyo, Nami, mirando hacia sus pies un momento, se detuvo justo antes de abordar el Thoussand Sunny,

"Hey Marimo, no deberías ir a hablar con el?" Preguntó el cocinero al primer oficial. Zoro solo se frotó el cabello en frustración. Como desearía que Akainu estuviera allí en ese momento, claro que la muerte del Almirante no traería de vuelta a Ace, pero presentarle con la cabeza de ese bastardo a su capitán tal vez le haría sentir mejor a Luffy en el sentido de que ese hombre ya no sería una amenaza para ninguna persona querida de ellos.

Nami comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde Luffy se había ido antes, no se volteó ni miró atrás, sin importarle que Zoro le recordara que el capitán había dicho que quería estar solo.

Lo encontró en un estado deplorable, doblado en el suelo sobre unas rocas mohosas, ella solo podía ver su espalda pero se dio cuenta que el estaba tosiendo y que unas secas arcadas involuntarias sacudían su cuerpo. El se contuvo cuando pudo sentir su presencia.

"Vete" le susurró, apretando los ojos y sin darse vuelta.

"No puedo, Luffy" contestó ella quietamente.

El apretó sus dientes en furia, no quería que ella lo viera así! No quería que ninguno de ellos le vieran así! Los capitanes deberían ser fuertes ante todo para su tripulación.

"Vete NAMI!" le gruñó, dándole un puñetazo al suelo, que solo acentuaba lo desesperado que se sentía. Ella se aproximó con cautela y se hincó a su lado, poniéndole una suave y delicada mano en la espalda.

Con los ojos rojos y una mirada de odio que solo reservaba para sus peores enemigos el volteó su rostro hacia Nami, su voz cargada de emoción, "VETE, es una _orden"_

"Me niego", contestó ella simplemente, mientras que los brazos de el perdían toda fuerza y su cabeza golpeaba el suelo, cubriéndose con los brazos, sus hombros temblando, no podía creer que Nami le estuviera haciendo esto en un momento como ese.

"Soy tu capitán, haz lo que te digo" le dijo de manera fría.

La navegante suspiró y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su capitán con largos y suaves movimientos mientras el temblaba, nunca volteando a mirarla a la cara.

"Porque…" dijo el quebradamente, "….yo no quiero que me veas así…. Un capitán se supone que debe ser fuerte… y no andar por ahí lloriqueando porque un montón de muertos le recuerdan… " su voz se diluyó.

"Luffy, no obedeceré tu orden porque… ahora mismo… no eres mi capitán…" ella dijo mientras a la vez pasaba sus dedos entre la cabellera gruesa y sedosa, tratando de animarlo a que se volteara y le viera a la cara.

"entonces… que…" susurró él quebradamente.

"Luffy…. Ahora mismo no necesitas ser mi capitán…. "ella pausó, dándole otra caricia larga a su cabello, "…ahora mismo… solo eres el hombre que amo… y no puedo tolerar verte sufrir…"

Eso derribó todas las barreras que le quedaban a él, y pronto su cabeza encontró el regazo de la navegante, mientras ella tan solo se limitaba a acariciarle el cabello con dulzura. Penosas lágrimas de amargura escaparon de los ojos de Luffy durante varios minutos mientras descargaba e su pecho emociones que ni siquiera sabía que aún tenía embotelladas, sentimientos que tan solo había hecho a un lado para concentrarse en entrenar y volverse fuerte. Ella mientras tanto, le susurró dulces palabras de aliento y promesas llenas de amor que nacieron del amor que sentía por él.

Al final, su mente se llenó de alivio, había superado lo que pasó con Ace hacía casi tres años, y ahora, ya con su tripulación a su lado para compartir aventuras, memorias felices, victorias, batallas y fiestas, de pronto se dio cuenta que con Nami, también podía compartir sus penas.

Seguro que amaba a Nami antes de haber llegado a esa horrible isla, pero al desembarcar de allí dos días después, con el capitán sentado en la figura de León de su barco – siempre mirando hacia adelante, nunca atrás- su pecho estaba lleno de una sensación de satisfacción que no había sentido antes. Si, sabía que amaba a Nami de una manera distinta a los demás, ni más ni menos, distinta, pero ahora sabía cuánto la necesitaba.

Tuvo de pronto la idea de aceptar la repetida oferta que le había hecho Franky como un millón de veces

"_Hey Mugiwara, porque no les hago una SUPER habitación para ti y la hermana Nami?" _

Todos habían sugerido esto en algún momento –sobre todo después de cachar a la navegante y capitán en situaciones muy incómodas- pero Luffy nunca había sentido la necesidad de aceptar la oferta. Claro que le gustaba compartir una cama con Nami, despertar con ella y todo eso, pero también le gustaba compartir la habitación con los chicos, las bromas en la noche, alguna conversación espontánea que se daba antes de dormir, en fin, compartir con los demás todo eso.

Pero ahora sentía distinto…

Claro aún no cumplía ni veintidós, y no estaba ni cerca de querer echar raíces – si es que alguna vez lo haría- y si le preguntabas, no sabría responderte que significaba la palabra compromiso. Pero sabía que quería estar con ella, necesitaba estar con ella, la noche anterior se la había pasado dando vueltas en su cama, extrañándola.

Y al final, con determinación y habiendo tomado su desicioón, se levantó, sacudió sus pantalones y gritó con todo su aliento.

"Oi Franky!"

* * *

><p>Más one shots mas adelante!<p>

Les gustó? No les gustó?  
>Comenten!<p>

Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, he vuelto después de tanto,

me inspiré y decidí escribir esto, espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>La Vitácora de Nami &amp; Luffy.<strong>  
>Capítulo III: Regresando a Casa?<p>

Nojiko estaba leyendo el periódico de la mañana, una rutina habitual, no sólo por el hecho de enterarse de las noticias locales, sino que también era la única manera de enterarse de las últimas novedades acerca de su hermana. Suspiró y depositó los papeles sobre la mesa, nada, seis meses sin saber nada de Nami.

El rumor era que la tripulación de sombrero de paja había llegado al último tramo del Nuevo Mundo, y que luego nadie supo más de ellos. Nojiko esperaba ansiosamente el periódico cada día, sin ninguna novedad. Sin embargo, sabía que aún si la tripulación de su hermana se encontraba bien, aún si habían podido conquistar el grandline, la Marina probablemente no permitiría que esa información se filtrara en los medios tan fácilmente. Después de todo, eso sería admitir que perdieron, y que Monkey D. Luffy era el nuevo Rey Pirata.

En el rostro de Nojiko se dibujó una mueca de satisfacción de tan sólo pensarlo. Cinco años, cinco años desde aquel día donde había despedido a su hermana y había visto al pequeño Merry alejarse de la villa Cocogayi con una bola de tontos soñadores a los que les debían su libertad.

Suspiró y se levantó para comenzar las tareas del día, cuando de pronto y sin siquiera tocar a su puerta como le era costumbre, su asistente Chabo irrumpió abruptamente, una mirada incrédula en sus ojos dilatados.

Al escuchar la noticia, el vaso que Nojiko sostenía con lo último de jugo de mandarina de la mañana, se le resbaló de la mano y se estrelló en el piso de madera haciéndose añicos, sus ojos quedaron estáticos y se llenaron de lágrimas.

Las palabras de Chabo se repitieron en su mente una y otra vez.

"Nojiko-san, un barco…. Un barco con el emblema de sombrero de Paja se acerca al puerto"

Inmediatamente la mujer corrió a toda velocidad hacia el puerto y pudo ver que el resto de los aldeanos ya le habían ganado, llenando el pequeño muelle de personas y bloqueando casi totalmente la vista.

A lo lejos podía ver el inconfundible Jolly Roger ondeando orgullosamente con la calavera de sombrero de paja, las velas, majestuosas y pintadas de colores brillantes portaban el mismo emblema. NO se trataba ya del pequeño barco en el que su hermana había partido, sino que en cambio en lugar de una noble ovejita ahora un león igualmente amigable era el emblema de aquel navío pirata. Majestuoso.

El señor Gen ya se encontraba en el borde del muelle y cuando los aldeanos notaron a Nojiko le hicieron paso para que recibiera a su hermana.

El THoussand Sunny cada vez estaba más cerca… y que estuvieran de regreso en el East Blue sólo quería decir una cosa… lo habían logrado, habían dado la vuelta al mundo, conquistado el grand Line, Monkey D. Luffy era ahora el rey de los Piratas.

Por un momento Nojiko se preguntó qué sería del muchacho flacucho y tonto que había visto aquella vez, y es que, si bien había seguido el progreso de la tripulación con las noticias del periódico, por supuesto esta escasa y parcial información hacía poco para saber realmente como se encotraban su hermana y sus nakama.

Y entonces la escuho

"NOJIKO!" Gritó Nami a todo pulmón, el viento ayudando a que su voz llegara aún estando muy lejos.

Nami apenas era un punto en la distancia aún, pero la hermana mayor empezó a sacudir sus brazos al tiempo que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos en torrentes.

Ella estaba bien, viva y se escuchaba feliz.

Y entonces, aunque lo que fueron apenas unos minutos a Nojiko le pareció una eternidad, tenía a su hermana al alcance de la vista, hermosa y radiante de felicidad, el cabello largo de Nami ondeaba con el viento y antes que Nojiko se diera cuenta su hermana menor saltó desde el barandal del barco hacia sus brazos sin siquiera esperar a que su tripulación anclara apropiadamente.

Ambas mujeres rodaron por el piso riendo descontroladamente y con lágrimas en los ojos. Una reunión emotiva, si es que la había.

Cuando se calmaron un poco se sentaron en el suelo, aún riendo y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos con Gen-san mirándolas afectivamente, una mano apoyada en el hombro de Nami.

Nojiko se detuvo entonces a ver a su hermana y sonrió con una mezcla de afecto y orgullo "Pero mírate nada mas Nami-chan! Cubierta de oro y joyas!"

Y es que en su cabeza Nami llevaba un broche de fina plata y perlas haciéndole un pequeño moño pero aún así dejando la mayoría de su melena suelta, dos aretes en forma de gotas de oro sólido colgaban de sus orejas, una gargantilla con un gran zafiro azul, infinidad de anillos de apariencia costosa, varios collares, algunos largos y de fino oro engravado, otros mas cortos de exquisitas perlas. Brazaletes, una tobillera, una blusa de seda blanca con un escote demasiado revelador y una falda ajustada de terciopelo rojo completo con unas botas largas de fina terminación.

"Wow sólo mírate!"

"Oi Nami! Que grosera eres, ni nos esperaste para desembarcar!" Y sin bien la voz era un poco más grave, incluso más comandante y madura, no había duda en la mente de Nojiko de a quién le pertenecía, levantó la mirada, y allí estaba él, con esa sonrisa estúpida de siempre y el sombrero de paja.

Pero tan solo eso quedaba del chico que recordaba, porque en su lugar se encontraba un hombre joven y según Nojiko mucho más apuesto de lo que podía recordar.

"Oh, Nojiko! Ahhh y el viejo! Oye viejo donde está tu molinete?"

Gen-san echó a reír al encontrar que las adversidades y la fama no habían cambiado ni un poco a aquel atolondrado muchacho.

Y entonces aquel grupo, más grande de lo que había comenzado, se bajó del barco. Eran sin lugar a dudas un grupo de lo más extraño, y en el Grand Line Nami si que se había topado con camaradas de lo más increíbles, un Reno parlante, un Hombre Robot, un ESQUELETO viviente con un Afro!

Tan bienvenidos eran que el susto que tan singulares personajes significaban para un ciudadano común pasó rápido, y una gran fiesta fue improvisada para recibir a la tripulación que les había salvado de ocho años de opresión en las manos de Arlong.

Y entonces en medio de la fiesta, ya cayendo la noche las dos hermanas encontraron un rincón de privacidad solas sentadas cerca de un callejón. Las lámparas decorativas colgando de lado a lado de la calle, la música de Soul King Brook resonando alegremente, nakamas y aldeanos danzando y bebiendo por igual, pero todo eso era tan solo un segundo plano para aquellas hermanas que se rencontraban después de tanto.

"Entonces Nami, que harán ahora? Que sigue? Encontraron el One Piece?"

Nami sonrió enigmáticamente y asintió, "Sip, pero no puedo decirte que es, no me corresponde… es algo …"

"No necesitas decirlo Nami, es algo entre tus nakamas y tu" Y esto lo dijo la hermana mayor con una gran sonrisa sincera, demostrándole a Nami que no tomaba ofensa por no decirle enteramente.

"Y ahora que harán?" Preguntó Nojiko curiosa, ya habían conquistado el sueño más alto que un pirata podía desear, que podría seguir ahora?

"Pues, aún quedan muchas aventuras por vivir! Pero por ahora tan solo queremos un descanso! Luffy aparenta estar bien, pero en realidad casi muere en el final y se que esta exhausto, y es que de milagro estamos aquí… llegamos todos… perdimos muchos aliados en el camino, pero llegamos, los nueve… a salvo"

La expresión de Nami cambió por un momento, volviéndose un tanto melancólica, y Nojiko entendió que además de alegrías y victorias, la tripulación había vivido momentos muy difíciles.

Y la mirada de Nami se fijó en la espalda de su capitán que se encontraba bailando y comiendo al mismo tiempo en el medio de la locura de la fiesta, se dibujó una sonrisa en la mujer de pelo naranja.

"Oh… dios mio" Suspiró Nojiko incrédula.

"Que?" Dijo Nami saliendo de su trance.

"Nami no será que…"

"Que?"

Pero la pregunta no fue respondida porque un amoroso cocinero del amor flotó hacia ellas "Nami-swannn, hermana-chwannnn les traigo algo de beber?"

"No gracias Sanji-kun estamos bien" Y el momento se había perdido entre toda la fiesta, las mujeres dejaron de pasar desapercibidas y varias personas del pueblo comenzaron a hablarles, Sanji entonces se fue revolotéando hacia su pobre Robin-chwan, quien había tenido la cortesía de dejar a las hermanas ponerse al día solas, y según Sanji, estaba sola y necesitada de compañia.

Gen-san se aproximó a las dos hermanas aprovechando la interrupción.

"Nami-chan, estás preciosa pero aún exijo una explicación por esos carteles de se Busca tan escandalosos! Como pretendes encontrar un hombre decente vistiendo esos trapos!"

Nami y Nojiko echaron a reír, encontrando divertido como siempre lo protector que era Gen-san con ellas, lo más parecido a un padre que habían tenido en la vida.

"Casarme Gen-san? Soy una pirata"

"Pero Nami-chan, ya estas en casa nuevamente! Ya viste el mundo, es hora de que te asientes y vivas una vida segura y tranquila con un buen esposo!"

Y entonces el Rey pirata, quien hasta entonces había fingido no escuchar la conversación paró en seco sus festejos y volteó a ver a las mujeres.

"Gen-san eso sería bonito pero es imposible… por mucho que desearía poder quedarme aquí yo…"

"Ni una palabra más Nami-chan tu hogar está aquí, ahora que has regresado no podemos dejarte ir"

"Oi viejo" Dijo Luffy en un tono serio, bordando en amenazante pero sin llegar a serlo del todo, y Gen-san inconscientemente retrocedió un paso. Aquel hombre joven que tenía enfrente, a diferencia del muchacho que recordaba, tenía un aura de poder acerca de él que no podía explicar, eso y el hecho de que el joven estaba vestido con una camisa abierta de fina seda, unos pantalones cortos negros y una exquisita gabardina de capitán bordada con detalles en hilo de oro. Lo único que desencajaba en el fino arreglo eran el sombrero de paja y las sandalias baratas, pero siendo el quien las portaba, de forma casual pero a la vez orgullosa, al final no desencajaba para nada.

"Nami es mi navegante" y se aproximó al pequeño grupo, si bien la fiesta continuaba, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado alrededor de ellos.

"Pues consíguete otro navegante muchacho" Dijo el hombre desafiantemente.

"Denegado" Fue la simple respuesta.

Nami solo sonrio y sacudió la cabeza, se puso de pie y colocó una delicada mano en el mentón de Gen-san de manera afectiva.

"Gen-san… aun nos falta mucho camino por recorrer para conseguir mi sueño, asi que…"

"Pero Nami-chan, aun no fue suficiente? Acaso ya no conseguiste todo el oro que querías, ya conquistaste los mares? Ya viviste tus aventuras?" Gen-san estaba desesperado, su niña había regresado y ya hablaba de partir nuevamente?

"Gen-san ya deja de molestar a Nami" exigió NOjiko poniéndose también de pie y con una mano en la cintura. "Es obvio que a ella le gusta estar de viaje con esa bola de locos" y rió de todo corazón al decirlo.

"Y además no tiene mi permiso de irse aún" Dijo Luffy algo arrogantemente, cruzándose de brazos.

"Permiso? Yo no necesito tu permiso" le contestó la pelinaranja

"Como que no? Soy tu capitán"

"Psh por favor Luffy no me vengas con esas cosas ahora" y Nami entrecerró los ojos.

"Ei, respétame maldita sea"

"Dame una buena razón"

"Pues soy el rey de los piratas mierda!"

"Mmmm… me trae sin cuidado"

"Namiiiiiii" Chilló el susodicho Rey de los piratas de la manera más patética e infantil que pidiera imaginarse, y Nojiko miraba a ambos incrédula.

"Si capitán?"

"Eres mala" Y le hizo pucheros, como si tuviera cinco años, y Nami, como gata que era se acercó a él meneando las caderas y estirando una elegante mano que acarició la mejilla del capitán.

"Y así te gusta" susurró ella, capturando los ojos del Rey Pirata.

Luffy tragó saliva, ya que cuando Nami se ponía con esos modos, no sabía distinguir bien aun entre sarcasmo, regaño…o seducción.

Gen-san tenía la mandíbula descolocada presenciando todo aquello con total incredulidad.

"Luffy, diles porque no me puedes dejar aquí? Es sólo porque soy tu navegante, porque soy nakama?"

Y Luffy apretó los dientes, incómodo con la demanda de Nami, el no era bueno con palabras, lo sabía, es más, ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Titubeó unos momentos, hasta balbuceó estúpidamente, y finalmente cuando Nami estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomo de los hombros y la besó de manera feroz, salvaje, posesiva, clamando sus labios como un hombre hambriento.

Gen-san y Nojiko ahora si tenían expresiones de total asombro.

Y entonces Luffy soltó a Nami y se volteó, acomodando el sombrero de Paja para tapar sus ojos bajo la sombra que este creaba y mientras tomaba el ´primer paso para alejarse de ellos dijo "Un buen pirata nunca comparte ni regala sus tesoros… y el Rey Pirata, mucho menos"

Y Nami, totalmente confortable con lo que acababa de suceder, se volteó y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente a su hermana y figura paterna.

"Gen-san, dijiste que querías que consiguiera un buen hombre, y pues, no puedo pensar en uno mejor que un Rey!"

Y el pobre hombre se desmayó de la conmoción pero Nojiko no podía estar masque feliz por su hermana.

* * *

><p>Gracias si les gustó dejen comentario! Gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
